Sasuke Valentine
by Hina fire
Summary: Hasta los mas amargados deben tener un dia de valentin ¿no?...Dedicado especialmente para una persona quien admiro...


**Sasuke Valentine's**

Realmente odiaba ese día. ¿Por qué?

Por el simple hecho que apenas se acercaba a la escuela el montón de chicas llegaba con sus cartas de declaración, flores y cajas de chocolates, realmente le fastidiaba ese tipo de cosas.

Cada año era lo mismo para Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de cabellos negros, alborotados, ojos negros, profundo, piel clara y un cuerpo que hace babear a cualquiera, si no fuera más capitán del equipo de soccer del Instituto de konoha, además el chico más listo de todo el lugar y por si fuera poco proveniente de una de las familias más acomodadas de la región, un buen partido para cualquier chica sin embargo el tenia ojos para una que desafortunadamente es la novia de su mejor amigo.

Sin más al llegar fue directamente a su casillero quería pasar desapercibido con las chicas, pero era imposible, como pudo entro al salón donde la mayor parte se la paso sentado, con su clásica pose de niño serio, mirando a la única chica que estaba a unos asientos adelante…ella la que le había robado el corazón…Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata Hyuga ¿Cómo describirla?... Ella es una chica especial, dueña de una increíble belleza, cabellera larga hasta la cintura color negros con tonos azulados, ojos aperlados un color nada común, tez blanca...su mayor hermosura, lo que realmente le cautivo fue su interior, su amabilidad, su timidez, su inteligencia, su inocencia… Amaba todo eso de ella, pero desafortunadamente no era de ella.

Las clases había comenzada y se le hacía extraña no ver al rubio tal vez legaría en la próxima clase, después de todo no era tan listo, ni popular con las chicas, era algo torpe y su forma de terminar cada frase con ttebayo era algo raro y ni que decir de su extraña obsesión con el ramen, algunas veces se cuestionaba ¿si Hinata no se le hubiera declarado ese día, tal vez seguiría siendo invisible para el rubio todavía?

Las clases seguían su rumbo y nada del rubio así que pensó que este sería la oportunidad de pasarla con ella como "amigos" según él. Después de todo su hermano mayor le había dicho que las relaciones de escuela no duran mucho solo eran cuestión de tiempo

El descanso había llegado y la vio ahí sentada se encontraba sola en una de las bancas una oportunidad al menos para estar con ella.

-Hinata

-Sasuke –kun

-veo que estás sola…puedo acompañarte-ella solo asintió-el dobe no vino ahora

-no…ir mas tarde a su casa…tal vez está enfermo

-quizás…yo también pesaba ir-mintió- si quieres vamos

-Sasuke-kun-interrumpió- yo…yo este te

-Sasuke-kun- escucho la voz chillona de sus compañeras

-será mejor que me vaya – anuncio la oji perla para dejarlos solos

-toma te las hice especialmente para ti

-no-contesto secamente al ala pelirosa

-oh vamos, te gustaran –a lo que el azabache salió caminado a la dirección a donde se fue la peliazul- ok si cambias de opinión estarán en tu casillero-volvió a gritar ella para que lo escuchara

Conocía muy bien a Sakura ella era del tipo de chica como decirlo superficial, no tenía mucho encanto, a menos era inteligente pero eso no a salvaba del todo en especialmente si de comida se trataba pues en una ocasión la había probado y prácticamente lo mataba.

Por fin la había encontrado pero esta se encontraba platicando animadamente con Ino otra compañera del salón, la oportunidad de estar con Hinata se le había escapado. Tendría que esperar tres horas y media más para poner en marcha su otro plan.

Las clases terminaban y los alumnos salían y el azabache se encontraba guardando rápidamente las ultimas cajas de su casillero en una bolsa de basura que había conseguido, después de todo no debería desperdiciarlos y podía dárselos a su madre como una especie de chantaje, a lo lejos pudo percibir a ella que se encontraba guardando sus libros en la mochila así que se apresuro lo mas rápido después de todo tenía que acompañarla a la casa del rubio.

-vamos a la casa de Naruto

-lo siento pero no…no voy a ir-contesto ella

-ah …¿quieres que te vaya dejar a tu casa?

-pero no querías ir con Naruto

-voy después

-bueno

Ambos siguieron caminando ninguno de los dos hablaban o se miraban haciendo una situación un poco incomoda.

-aquí es

-y ¿Como van las cosas con Naruto?- le dolió hacer esa pregunta pero le dolería mas la respuesta al saber que es feliz

-bien, supongo

-supones

-últimamente estoy pensando si realmente lo quiero o es simple admiración desde que lo conocí

-admiración

-sí, desde que lo conocí lo he admirado por que nunca se rinde ante cualquier problema, además me enseño a creer en mí misma a no rendirme y seguir mis sueños…no se estoy confundida…como sea gracias por acompañarme Sasuke-kun.

-no fue nada

-se me olvidaba, ten- le dijo mientras sacaba algo de su mochila y le entregaba una pequeña bolsa-los hice yo misma, espero que te gusten…nos vemos mañana

- si- lo único que dijo antes de verla entrar

Si definitivamente ese día se había vuelto el mejor después de todo tenía una esperanza, había recibido alrededor de 50 cajas de chocolates sin embargo el que más le interesaba era esa pequeña bolsa que provenían de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz San Valentín<strong>

**oooo oooo**

**oooo oooo oooo**

**oooo oooo**

**oooo oooo**

**oooo oooo**

**ooo**


End file.
